Perfect Match Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Puppy' If Hayden has the animal lover trait, you both encounter a pedestrian walking a puppy. This reaffirms Hayden's animal lover trait you picked during the quiz, and Hayden brings up owning Dipper to you, too. 'Maitre D The maitre d' works at a restaurant called Jade in New York. He greets Your Character and Hayden and shows them to their seat. He shares the same character model as Daniel from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Waitress' The waitress works at a restaurant called Jade in New York. She serves the dishes selected by Eros for your date with Hayden. She shares the same character model as Tina from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Lady' Your Character and Hayden meet this lady at the park after leaving the restaurant. She comments on how cute you two look together and that she is reminded of how she first met her 'dear Emmett'. She reappears together with Emmett in a premium scene in Chapter 8: if you go with Damien to his stakeout rooftop, you will watch them and find out that they are star-crossed lovers, as she is a married woman having an affair with Emmett who is much younger than her. It is revealed in Book 2 that her lover is Winona's PA Emmett Bracken. 'Waiter' He is the waiter at the restaurant where you and Damien have brunch at the end of Chapter 2. He gives you the bouquet and the letter from Eros. He again appears in a premium scene of Chapter 7 as the bartender at Damien's favorite pub, Archer and Hopps. His name is then revealed to be Flynn. Chapter 6 'Security Guard' He is shortly seen during your date with ''Hayden at the opera. Once La Bohème is over, you notice a door saying "Thespians Only" and wonder what it's like to be behind the scenes. Hayden offers to convince the guard to let you pass and explore backstage together. 'Gary Crawford' Gary is revealed to be Steve's hardware with a different personality in Chapter 10. He has similar facial features to Steve except the hairstyle, hair color, and the piercings. 'Rina Simmons' She is Gary's match from Eros, Match #344. Her name is later revealed to be Rina Simmons in Gary's Eros profile. She has the same character model as Sabrina from Rules of Engagement and LoveHacks. Chapter 7 'Lady' This unnamed lady appears in a premium scene of Chapter 7, if you decide to cheer up Damien at his favorite pub, Archer and Hopps. In this scene, you and Damien play the drinking game that was named after him, the Nazario Chug. This drinking game is a version of Truth or Dare, and Damien dares you to pretend that you are the lady's biggest fan and to take a selfie with her. If you say that this is easy, you will go to her and call her Kalyn Bolshakov and praise her appearance in Obscura. She will try to correct you but finally agrees to take a selfie together with her and Damien. Her character model is used in Book 2 for female Shay. Chapter 8 'Receptionist' She is the receptionist at the hospital where Hayden was taken to after he/she collapsed in Chapter 7. When told that no one except Hayden's family is allowed to visit him/her, Your Character, Damien and Nadia make a plan about how to distract her so that one of you can take her ID card. Her character model is also used as the woman who walks into the lake in the bonus scene of It Lives In The Woods, Doctor Sidani in Veil of Secrets and the RA in Chapter 1 of The Elementalists. 'Emmett' Emmett only appears in a premium scene if Your Character and Damien go to his stakeout rooftop together. He and the lady from Chapter 2 are revealed to be star-crossed lovers during that scene. He reappears in Book 2 as Winona's PA and then his last name is revealed to be Bracken. His character model resembles one of the prisoners from Bloodbound, Chapter 13. It is also used for Louis, a character in Wishful Thinking. Chapter 9 'Eros Guards' The two guards work for Eros. When you, Nadia and Damien infiltrate the building to find any info on Eros, Sloane deletes the files and tells them to run. At first, they are chasing after Sloane but they see the other three and chase them down, too. They chase Your Character and the others when trying to escape from them. They follow the group at the JFK airport in Chapter 10 when trying to stop them from leaving the U.S. They later find the group in Berlin at the Vipera club as Nikos's next appointment in Chapter 12. At the end of Chapter 13, they ambush the group at a deserted public park in Moscow due to a deal between Alana and Eros. In Chapter 14, they take the group to the Eros facility. In Chapter 15, if Your Character is wearing the premium guard uniform, one of the guards will interrogate Damien and when Your Character attacks him with the weapon belonging to the uniform, it is revealed that he is an android, since his circuitry will be exposed. However, if Your Character is not wearing the guard uniform, this won't be revealed, since one of the snow patrol guards will interrogate Damien instead and Your Character attacks them without a weapon. In that case, it is only revealed retrospectively in Chapter 16 when Hayden is connected to all the other Matches and finds out that the guards aren't human. They both reappear in Book 2, Chapter 14 at the Gala. Both of them are reused character models. The first one has appeared in several series as bodyguard, bouncer (Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 2) or as the Celd from Across the Void. The second one resembles Hunter from LoveHacks. Chapter 10 'Airport Agent' She works at the JFK airport where you and your friends have to check in to get onto the plane to Berlin to escape from Eros. If you chose to use a disguise to get onto the plane, you need to convince her to be the Baron(ess) of Appadorwald. If you don't wear a disguise, you need to tell her that you want to attend a business conference. If Hayden has the language trait, they will talk to her in German. Her character model is also used for Mindy Wales and Martha in Book 2. 'Pilot' He is supposed to fly the plane that takes you and your group to Berlin. However, when Eros shows up, he and his flight attendant flee through the exit as they do not want to get involved. After his departure, Sloane takes over as the pilot. He resembles Otis Khouri, a character from Most Wanted. Chapter 12 'Bouncer' He is the bouncer of the club called Vipera in Berlin. He has the same appearance as Centurion Biker, a miscellaneous character from Most Wanted. 'Panda' Panda is one of Nikos Anastopoulos' henchmen along with Grizzly. He was knocked out by one of the Eros guards. He and Grizzly share the same character models as the bikers from the LoveHacks series. 'Grizzly' Grizzly is one of Nikos Anastopoulos' henchmen along with Panda. 'Man' He was seen kneeling in front of Nikos begging. Nikos backhanded him and falls unconscious. He was later taken away by Grizzly to be dealt with. Chapter 13 'Waitress' She is the waitress at a restaurant in a train to Moscow. She is also your croupier at the entertainment section of the train. She has the same character model as several other unnamed waitresses from other series. Chapter 14 'Eros Snow Patrol Guards' They are the guards of the Eros facility. These guards are wearing heavy snow suit suitable for the weather at a frozen wasteland where the Eros facility is located at. The masks cover their facial features. One of the guards name is Tanner (bottom image). In Chapter 15, they are revealed to be matches (androids), but only if Your Character is wearing the premium guard uniform. Otherwise it is only revealed in Chapter 16 when Hayden is connected to all the other Matches and finds out that the guards aren't human. They carry a special type of taser that Eros created. Chapter 15 'Matches' When you and your friends go to rescue Hayden before he/she is repurposed, Rowan activates the Hive Mind protocol turning all the matches into video cameras watching your movements. In Chapter 16, Sloane gives you the premium choice to have her upload Hayden's personality into 12 matches and rally them to your cause. If you agree, the dozen Haydens will help destroy the arctic facility when you and your friends escape. The two matches shown depend on your original choice for Hayden. If you choose Face Model 1 for Hayden, you see Face Models 2 and 3. If you choose Face Model 3 for Hayden, you see Face Models 1 and 2. If you choose Face Model 4, you see Face Models 2 and 3. If you choose Face Model 5, you see Face Models 3 and 4. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Woman' A Parisian who is a fan of Nadia's art. She has the same character model as Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries and Judy from Big Sky Country. 'Shopkeeper' If you decide to help Hayden pick out a new Parisian outfit, the Shopkeeper helps you. If Hayden speaks French, the Shopkeeper will tell them they could model in editorials. Chapter 2 'Remy Fournier' When you discover Damien is in Tokyo, Alana takes you and Dames to meet Remy, an international criminal who deals in rare technology and has a web of corporate spies. When the three of you talk to him, he theorizes that Eros could possibly be developing a network of drones. However, he doesn't deal in hostage negotiations and reluctantly gives Alana the information about Eros' Tokyo base. Later, he cameos in Chapter 12, talking to Winona Johnson about Eros. Chapter 3 'Mikail Greene' Mikail was the first Match built by Eros. 'Rowan's Assistant' During Rowan's interview with Cecile, his assistant takes notes and tries to remind him of his next interview. Cecile points out her flaws, and tells him that his assistant is a match. According to Rowan, his assistant is a prototype for a guard. 'Eros Guard (Male Human)' At Eros' Japanese base, you, Dames, and Alana run into guards outside of Damien's cell. If you did not recruit Steve in Book 1, he tells you the male guard's name is Kyo. If you did recruit him, you will find out his name in San Francisco in Chapter 8. He is the guard Hayden knocks out, thinking the former was a match and not human. 'Eros Guard (Female Human)' The female guard is the one you and Alana knock out. If you did not recruit Steve in Book 1, he tells you her name is Minako. She reappears in San Francisco in Chapter 8. Chapter 4 'Lucilla Nazario' If you decide to let Damien share what happened to him during his 2-3 weeks of captivity, he tells you about a memory from years ago when Lucilla, his youngest sister, and he were sending one of their sisters off to college. The character model for her as a child resembles the young girl from Lithikos in The Royal Romance, Book 3. In Chapter 10, you have the option of going with Damien to visit his family in a Los Angeles suburb. There you meet a teenage Lucilla and their mother, Mrs. Nazario. Lucilla is willing to send you all sorts of embarrassing childhood Damien pictures and stories. The character model for her as a teenager is reused for a shoplifter in The Heist: Monaco. Chapter 5 'Bluefire Fan' You meet her at Khaan's party for his new game. She is a super fan and the head of the BDIC (Brett Devereaux Information Central). 'Shay' You have the choice of choosing a male or female Shay as the simulated character for the game Khaan created, Everlast! Female Shay has the same character model as a lady from Book 1, Chapter 7, who only appears in a premium scene if you decide to cheer up Damien at his favorite pub. Male Shay has the same appearance as Charming. 'Mindy Wales' Mindy, a character in the Perfect Match series, is an employee of Khaan's. She is seen in Book 2, Chapter 5. Her character model reappears as Eros employee Martha in Chapters 8 and 9. Chapter 6 'Soo-Jin' If you decide to get burritos with Khaan, you learn a little about Soo-Jin, Hamza's mother. Khaan loves her, but is not in love with her. She is a marine conservationist and travels for her work. In Chapter 9, when your group flees to Indonesia to lay low, Khaan leaves Hamza in her care. In Chapter 10, when your group heads to Los Angeles, he reunites with them in Santa Clara as he cannot expose Eros on national television with you. In Chapter 13, when your group flies to Washington D.C., he leaves Hamza behind with her to keep him safe. Chapter 8 'Brad' He is one of the interns in Chapter 8 at Orientation Day. He makes inappropriate advances towards Your Character and Sloane and makes Damien want to punch him. 'Martha' Martha is an Eros employee and the orientation coordinator. With your choices you can impress her as she will judge the programming of your customer service AI. She has the same character model as Mindy from Chapter 5. 'Video Host' She is the host of the video that Martha makes you watch about Eros. 'Eros Employee' He stars in the video you are watching. He has the same character model as Rude Gamer from The Senior. He notices a short in a computer cord but doesn't do anything about it. 'Eros Employee' She also stars in the video that you are watching. She is affected by the short in the computer cord. She has the same character model as Anita from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 4. 'John' He appears in a video that you can watch to learn more about the origin of Khaan's safety function while you delete files from Eros' computer system. He has the same character model as Man from Book 1, Chapter 12. Chapter 9 'Joko' If you decide to go horseback riding with Hayden in Indonesia, Joko is the horse handler. If Hayden has the "language" trait, he/she will bargain with Joko to get a better rate for the horses. He has the same appearance as one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Picard' Hayden chooses the horse named "Picard" because according to Sloane, he is the best captain. Picard is cream-colored like Clover in Desire & Decorum, Book 1. 'Rosy' You have a choice between two horses. Rosy is the gray and white-colored horse, like Twilight Dash in The Royal Romance, Book 1. Either horse you choose will get spooked and run, but eventually stop despite what you do. 'Gingersnap' Gingersnap is the light bay colored horse, like Autumn's Ember in The Royal Romance, Book 1. It acts the same as Rosy. 'Reporter' The Reporter is at the President's press conference. He also appears in Chapter 13, asking the President if she plans to attend the charity gala. His character model is the same as the clubgoer seen in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 10 'Kira Howard' When your group decides for you and Hayden to go to Winona’s party and talk to her about Eros, Sloane gives you information about the people in Winona’s life. Kira is her best friend and Sloane compares their love to your relationship with Nadia. If you decide to approach Kira at the party, she leads you to the bowling alley. 'Thad Julius' Sloane tells you that Thad is Winona’s rival, going after both her and her fans. He isn’t above sensationalizing the news or gossip to get ratings. If you decide to approach him at the party, he leads you to the bathroom. 'Security Guard' He is Winona's guard at her party, who stops you from approaching Winona until you shout over the crowd. 'Mrs. Nazario' Although mentioned by Damien in prior chapters, you finally meet Mrs. Nazario if you decide to accompany him to his home after arriving in Los Angeles. She is actually as you pictured her, warm, kind, and inviting; and she is glad that Damien has you to look after him. Chapter 12 'Vice President Marcos' As mentioned by Ana De Luca on television, Vice President Marcos is against President Thompson's AI Disclosure Act, and is spearheading an effort to repeal the Act with all the manufacturers of AI technology except Eros. Chapter 13 'Kim Washington' If you decide to accompany Sloane and Hayden on their side trip, you meet Ms. Washington, aka Momma Kim, Sloane's mother. Amongst her many hobbies, she likes to experiment with her tea by adding gin to it. Since Sloane programmed Hayden with some of her memories (to give him a "childhood"), Hayden thinks of Kim as a mother figure and is nervous to meet her. The anxiety disappears as Kim is warm, open, and kind, and also full of Sloane childhood and college stories. In Chapter 15, you reassure Hayden that Kim likes him, as the three of you and Sloane will be taking a road trip complete with Sinatra songs in the near future. Chapter 14 'Waiter' He is a friend of Steve's who helps you get into the Gala. If you buy the diamond outfit, he compliments you and gives you a bottle of whiskey. 'Unnamed Female Secret Service Detail' President Thompson's secret service detail is there to protect her at the Gala. They prevent you from talking to her when you first attempt to do so. The woman has the same character model as Ms Robertson from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Unnamed Male Secret Service Detail' The man has the same character model as Rude Gamer from The Senior and the Driver from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 3. He along with the unnamed female secret service detail are there to protect the President of the United States at the Gala. 'Ready Rover 5' Ready Rover 5 is a little robot presented by Rowan West at the Gala. According to him, it is supposed to help at directing traffic, hand out parking tickets, and put out small fires. Rowan claims that the name Siren Project refers to this robot because of the noise it makes. If Hayden owns Dipper and you bought UWU, Ready Rover 5 also appears in Chapter 15. Chapter 15 'Board Members' In Chapter 15, Khaan and Sloane talk to two unnamed board members of Eros Incorporated. The female board member says she is the next biggest shareholder after Cecile and Rowan. She has the same facial features as Professor Bhatt. The male board member looks like Devon Grusk, a miscellaneous character from The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 2. When Sloane tells them about referring all employees from the current Match program to the new Match Rehabilitation Program, he tries to interfere until Sloane subtly threatens to remove anyone who opposes their plan from their position. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Groups